dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber Liu
Perfil *'Nombre: '엠버 / Amber Josephine Liu thumb|370px *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲 / Liu Yin Yu *'Profesión:'Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Fernando Valley, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: '''1.68cm *'Peso: 48kg *'Signo zodiacal:'virgo *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Familia: Padres y Hermana menor. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir es Tomboy (el cual su concepto es, una chica suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas) Hip hop. Cuando era niña solía usar solo vestidos, por lo que ahora ya no le gusta usarlos. El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. Ella, DongHae (Super Junior) y JongHyun (SHINee) fueron nombrados entre los fans “Los Hermanos Dinosaurio” de la SM; debido a que Jonghyun publicó una foto en su Me2day donde ella comentó: “¿Dónde estoy yo?”, por lo cual las fans comentaron que sus caras eran parecidas. Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) ft. Stephanie Kim *I'm back MV ft. Danson *Don't Lie ft. S.M. The Ballad *Happy holidays ft. Henry Lau *Like a G6 ft. Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) Programas *Amazing f(x) (Actual) *Show Champion (2013) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *Hello F(x) *The Beatles Code *Idol Star Olympics *Star King Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Canciones de la audición:' MC the MAX – Oh Heart, Please Stop / K.Will – Left Heart. *'Nacionalidad:' China (Taiwán) nacida en Estados Unidos. *'Idioma:' Inglés (Fluido), Coreano (Fluido), y Chino (Fluido) *'Compañera de Cuarto:' Victoria. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Hobbies / Especialidades: Bailar, Rapear y Tocar la guitarra. *'Hombre ideal: '''En el programa ''Love Game comentó que su hombre ideal es Jang Hyuk : "Vi un montón de dramas para mejorar mi coreano, y Jang Hyuk estaba en uno de ellos. Estoy totalmente enamorada de él." *'Quiere conocer a: 'Fly to the Sky *Ídolo favorito: Michael Jackson. *'Deporte: '''TaeKwonDo y Basketball. *'Religión: 'Cristiana "Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de él." *'Comida favorita: 'Platillos mexicanos. *'Fanclub: Ember. *Es considerada una de las mejores raperas de Corea. Desde niña le gusta Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). *Puede tocar guitarra y batería muy bien. *En Invincible Youth cada vez que llegaba alguien a la aldea la confundían con un chico. *Cuenta que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó: "El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección". Ella solo siguió el camino sonriendo. *Su personalidad es sociable, divertida, amable y carismática aunque un poco tímida, por ello se le puede ver bromeando y jugando con muchos Idols masculinos. *Es la chica más querida por la mayoría de los idolos masculinos de la de SM ya la que la consideran como su hermana menor. Y debido a su personalidad tan abierta pueden comunicarse más tranquilamente con ella. *Tiene una buena amistad con las chicas del grupo Miss A. Y los chicos de Shinee. *Es muy cercana a Yuri (SNSD) ; ven películas, comen juntas y van al gimnasio. Tambien es cercana a Seohyun de SNSD ,incluso asistio a su fiesta de cumpleaños y al dia siguiente en una presentacion grito al publico”¡Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Seohyun, FELICIDADES!”. *Es muy cercana a HyunA de 4minute. *BoA le pidió a Amber que la llame "Boa noona", en vez de unnie. *Considera a Henry Lau (Super Junior M) un buen “gege” (hermano mayor). *Tiene una relación muy cercana con Daniel Chae de DMTN lo considera uno de sus mejores amigos. Se dice que se conocen desde antes de Corea, han ido a perforarse las orejas juntos y estuvo con ella cuando ella se hizo su tatuaje e incluso le apodó "Drama". Él dice que ella es la causante de que su Mandarín esté tan malo, pues suelen comunicarse en inglés. Debido a esta cercana amistad han surgido rumores de romance aunque él ha aclarado que ella es su mejor amiga. *Tiene una amistad muy cercana con Kris (EXO-M). *Es muy cercana a Donghae (Super Junior) *El padre de Eru (Tae Jin Ah) la escogió como su nuera en el episodio 12 de Invincible Youth y estaba muy sorprendido y feliz al enterarse de que ellos dos son cercanos y Eru le debía una comida a Amber. *Cuida mucho de Krystal, pues dice que Krystal es su princesa y ella su sirviente. *Escribió junto a Krystal la canción 아이 (Love). *Segun Krystal, Amber tiene una lengua muy larga por ello uno de sus apodos es Koala. *En una entrevista de radio, sus demás compañeras de F(x) dijeron que a pesar de parecer'' "ruda"'', ella es bastante tímida en algunos aspectos: Se pone nerviosa cuando la miran mientras se cambia de ropa y suele irse a otra habitación. *Se le ha catalogado como el miembro mas querido de f(x). *Prefiere comunicarse en inglés con quién pueda. *Sufre de insomnio. *Nunca ha confesado su peso. *Solía ser vegetariana. *Se distrae facilmente con los objetos brillantes o cosas que hagan ruido. *Usa el transporte público (Bus) frecuentemente. *Ama que sus fangirls le griten cuando está en el escenario. *Su primer amor lo tuvo a los 15 años. *Para quitarse el estrés la mejor solución para ella es gritar. *Tiene un perro llamado Engd y otros 2 cachorros llamados Princesa y JackJack. *Le agradan los nombres en español como Karen y Alexandra. *Según dijo en Invincible Youth 2, su nombre coreano es Yoo Il Won, aunque no le gustaba mucho. Dijo que cuando estaba en América sus amigos le hicieron un nombre coreano que era Eunyoung y así empezaron a llamarla en el programa. *Le gusta jugar el cubo rubix o cubo mágico, y es capaz de resolverlo en 30-40 seg. *Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe). *Tiene otro tatuaje en la espalda (Torax, parte derecha) aunque no se conoce su contenido. *Sus animales favoritos son: el Conejo y la Llama. *Le gustaria que el color oficial de f(x) fuera el rosa. *Se dice que Amber y Luna tiene las voces mas limpias, es decir mas claras y trabajadas. *F(x) esta de acuerdo en que Amber es la mejor bailarina del grupo. *F(x) piensa que se parece mucho a su hermana Jackie. *Actualmente es la 2da. integrante mas alta de f(x). Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *me2day *Instagram *Weibo Galeria amber-048_dudrn4499.jpg amber_fx_seoulbeats4 (1).jpg b_16.jpg tumblr_m6osponAZb1ql0k1ho1_500.jpg Fx-hot-summer-concept-pictures-2.jpg 3973922_640px.jpg f6.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:Krapera Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment